Definitely Spontaneous
by FrackingFailxD
Summary: It's time to say goodbye. Otonashi stays behind with Hinata for one night to talk about something importand. Alternate ending to angel beats Warning YAOI LEMON BOYxBOY Hinata X Otonashi Please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ I haven't posted in a while now. I just finished watching Angel Beats! and Here's a story. Alternate Ending to Angel Beats! And you should know, English is not my first language. And don't worry about the whole "Hinata Marries Yui in Their Rebirth" Just pretend Yui and Oyama are living a happy life :)**

**Warning: blah blah blah, you should know what to expect. Lemon? I think that's what it's called. I think it might be OOC. Some spanking may occur. Not that much thou :3 sowwy and I think I like using "DANGER ZONE" to describe you know what.**

**and if it's written in ITALICS the that's what Hinata is thinking. **

**Disclaimer**

**If I owned Angel Beats! it would be a yaoi show. **

**And Blah Blah Blah, Just read :)**

Naoi and Yuri have already been erased from the world they were living in together. Kanade, Hinata, and Otonashi would have to go next.

"Well," Kanade spoke softly "It's time I go. Thank you. For everything. Otonashi, I can still feel your heart beating in my chest. Thank you for everything."

Kanade gave him a short hug, and was gone.

"Well, I guess we should go now." Otonashi sighed.

"Wait. There's something I need to talk to you about" Hinata hid his face as he said that.

"Huh? Okay, sure." Otonashi glared into his eyes with a look he didn't quite understand.

"Eh! Not now!" Hinata grew a blush.

"But, we need to go." Otonashi started to worry.

"Please… Just… Stay... Until tonight." Hinata began to hug Otonashi.

"Sure…" Otonashi whispered.

They had set a place of where they were to meet. The Principal's Office. They haven't seen each other the whole day since graduation. But now was the moment of truth. Everything Hinata felt for Otonashi were to be reveled. And his final regret, to be gone from his soul.

"What was it that you were going to tell me? I'm not leaving until I see you go." Otonashi mentioned.

"Can you just gimmie a moment? I need time to reclaim what I will say." Hinata got frustrated and began to yank on his hair.

"Just wake me up when you're ready to talk." Otonashi lay down on the couch and went to his slumber.

"EH?! You went to sleep?!" Hinata realized he was already asleep.

Otonashi was serious. He wouldn't leave until Hinata were to go. Hinata glared at Otonashi with lust in his eyes. His lips just lay open, ready for Hinata. Hinata slowly walked towards the sleeping other, trying not to wake him. He lay on top of Otonashi by accident. But he was still slightly asleep. Hinata moved his lips towards him. But what he didn't notice was Otonashi was slowly opening his eyes.

"Hinata?"

"Wha-You're awake!" Hinata pulled back in shock.

"Hinata? Are you?" Otonashi gave a slight chuckle.

Hinata grew irritated. Hearing Otonashi say that again. But this was his only chance. He would probably keep his final regret and be stuck in that world forever. And he would be keeping Otonashi with him.

_That would be nice…_

"Well, you gonna say 'no' like you always." Otonashi still chuckled at the moment.

_What do I say to him?_

"Haha, I'm waiting for your ans-" Otonashi's sentence was cut off when Hinata's mouth touched his.

Otonashi's eyes grew wide and he saw Hinata's face was a crimson red. Otonashi was resisting a little. But when he saw Hinata's face. He couldn't resist. He let his tongue invade his mouth.

Spontaneous…

This moment was definitely spontaneous…

Hinata surely imagined this moment happening a million times, but he never thought it would turn out this way.

Otonashi began to caress Hinata's hips. A slight moan escaped Hinata's lips occasionally. They had already begun to strip each other to the point that they were in their underwear. By that point, they were already sitting up. They would've continued if Otonashi hadn't burst out in laughter.

"You were wearing those when you died or something?" Otonashi couldn't resist that he fell to the floor.

"Shut up!" Hinata shouted, hiding his underwear from sight with the couch cushion.

Hinata was wearing a pink pair of underwear that read "Spank Me" on the back.

"Hey, it's actually cute." Otonashi mentioned with a wink.

"Really?" Hinata stood up and sat next to the other on the floor. "Well actua-"

His sentence was cut off due to Otonashi grabbing him and pulling him down on his hands and knees.

"How `bout we try this?" Otonashi grew an evil, perverted smile.

"Huh? I don't think I wan-OW!" Hinata couldn't continue talking.

Otonashi began spanking him. He wouldn't admit it, but to Hinata, the pain felt good. Otonashi began to drool over the sight of Hinata in a pleasurable pain. I guess he really was a sadist.

"I think that's enough." Hinata stood up and grabbed Otonashi's arm and pressed his lips firmly on Otonashi's.

Hinata pushed Otonashi down and pulled off the other's underwear. Hinata licked his lips at the sight of it and thought of all the things he could do with it. But now, tonight, I guess there was a limit to what he could do. For tonight, they would have to accept the fact their lives were fulfilled, and would have to leave. Hinata positioned his head towards Otonashi's "DANGER ZONE" and began licking it all over. Going slowly up towards the head. He let his tongue slide along the throbbing loin. As soon as he knew it, his mouth was already sucking on the warm cock. His head bobbing back and forth. Otonashi pushed him away so he wouldn't orgasm quite yet.

"Hey, do you mind if I suck yours?" Otonashi asked with a neurotic half-smile.

"Sure, why not." Hinata had a mocking tone in his voice to tease the other.

Otonashi grew irritated by the remark and tackled him down. He began dropping soft kisses all over Hinata's face and down to his neck. Soon, the kisses turned into licking. His tongue glided down Hinata's body towards his "DANGER ZONE". He pulled off the ridiculous pink "Spank Me" undies and began to suck. Hinata really enjoyed the feeling. He felt Otonashi's tongue. Nice and warm. As if he had an extra meal ticket for Mapu Tofu. Hinata was close to release. He didn't want this to end too fast. He tapped Otonashi on the shoulder and told him to stop.

"Okay then. Bend over." Otonashi was firm and forward when he said that. He even had that same neurotic half smile.

"Who says you get to be Seme?" Hinata had a perverted look on his face.

Oh what he could do. The pleasure he would have. The pleasure he would give Otonashi. He just couldn't help it. He grabbed Otonashi by his wrists and pinned him down. He began to kiss Otonashi wildly. Spontaneous. Definitely spontaneous. He lifted Otonashi's legs to his shoulders. He slowly pushed his head into Otonashi's tight ass.

"I guess I should've loosened you up a bit first." Hinata was almost all the way in.

Otonashi didn't say a word. He just let out a grunt, followed by a moan of pleasure.

Hinata began to fuck Otonashi senseless. In and out, in and out. Hitting Otonashi's sweet spot with every thrust. Both males released countless moans. Otonashi cummed all over Hinata and himself.

"Don't stop now." Otonashi was panting and out of breathe.

"You sure?" Hinata questioned. "I'm just about to cum. Hang in there."

Hinata's thrusts grew harder, faster, deeper. Hitting Otonashi's sweet spot with every thrust. Not much longer Hinata released into the other male and collapsed on Otonashi. He pulled himself out and his thoughts raced through his head.

_It… It feels like… I never want to leave him… I want to be with him… Forever… _

Hinata began to cry. He cried and hugged Otonashi. Otonashi was in shock by the sudden change of emotions. He hugged him back.

"Please… Always be with me… I love you…" Hinata wept.

"I promise. After reincarnation, you will get injured in a baseball game. They will send you to the hospital. And that's where I'll meet you again. I'll be with you `till you get better. And we will fall in love." Otonashi ensured.

"That sounds nice." Hinata buried his face on Otonashi's chest. "I would like that."

He moved forward and kissed Otonashi one last time. And after that, he was gone.

"Well," Otonashi stood up. "I guess it's time for me to go." As he spoke that, the sun rose and shined through the window and he was gone.

And all the SSS members have happily moved on. Their lives fulfilled. And they are to meet once again in the afterlife.

**SOOOO? Whaddaya' think? Please Review :) Do you think I should write a sequel for this? Where they meet in the afterlife? Sorry `bout my grammar. :) Okay. Sorry for taking so long to post. I took a long break. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Skip the Author's Note if you want to, but it would be appreciated if you did read it.)**

**A/N: LOL SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO UPDATE xD I got busy. And please, I do not want any of my stories/fanfics to be rewritten with different characters, or claimed as "written by someone else" The story line is definitely mine, but the characters are, however, not mine. I just wished they were. You can't claim this story as your own, once again. **

**Seriously, too much blushing in this story.**

**Oh, I accidentally said "where they meet in the afterlife" as a preview of the sequel, I actually meant "next life" Sorry. I even said "afterlife" at the end of the story, when I meant "next life" I'm an idiot with a laptop, so yea. Please Read and Review. :P**

**Oh, and this is a sequel for my story "Definitely Spontaneous"**

**And you know how Hinata's hair was shorter in the living world, and in the afterlife, he had long hair? Same goes for Otonashi and his "Emo Cut" hair. Their appearances are just like they were in the afterlife in the anime.**

**Sorry, I don't know much about base ball. I wrote this with the best of my knowledge.**

**And like most of my stories, it's very OOC, I think, o.O**

**Yaoi/Lemon/Smut**

**Rated M for a reason**

**One more thing: HORY SHIETT MY AUTHOR'S NOTES MAKE THE WORD COUNT GO SO HIGH! :I**

_**We Never Thought We'd Meet Again. Not Like This.**_

It was a bright mourning in Kosai, Shizuoka. The team had left the comforts of Tokyo to play a game.

It was the Final Inning, the score was tied. Hideki Hinata was at the bat. He was getting ready to swing. He clutched the bat handle at the end. He was hoping to hit a home run to win the game. The opposing team's pitcher threw a fast one. Hinata swung with all his power and ability. The ball went flying high! He had actually hit the first home run of the game!

He did, however, feel a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Despite that, he began to run to home base.

_First Base. _

_Second Base. _

_Third Base._

He was almost at home plate. But he began to feel faint. He blacked out.

The bluenette woke up to the sight of white.

_Was he dead?_

A red headed doctor moved his head into Hinata's side vision. Hinata, shocked, sat up and bumped his head on the doctor and let out a small sound of pain. He realized his arm was in a cast when he tried to use his right hand to sooth the pain.

"Sorry, you kinda scared me there."

"Yeah, well, you got to relax more. You're putting a lot of stress on yourself." The doctor replied, resting one hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, thanks," Hinata snuck a peak at the doctor's name tag. "Doctor.. Otonashi."

"Just be careful next time."

"Uhh… Yeah… Don't you have anything else to do Doctor?"

"Is me being here bothering you? I was specially requested to keep a close eye on you and your shoulder. You know, X-Ray it and check it every once in a while."

"A close eye? On me?" Hinata didn't look so surprised. "Am I really that much trouble?"

Hinata lay back down and put his good arm behind his head as he lied down. He let his eyes slowly shut and he began to fall asleep. It was all peaceful. But the peace was slightly disturbed. He felt like someone lay down next to him. He opened his left eye to see who it was. The red headed other lay down next to him without his white coat.

"Hope you don't mind. I haven't had a break all day." Otonashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Nah, it's okay." Hinata's stomach growled. "Eh.. When do we get something to eat?"

"Huh? I just ordered something a while ago."

A nurse entered the room and brought two bowls of a familiar dish. It was steaming and color red. There were many other things in it but the red really stands out. The plates were placed down on a nearby table.

"You have two plates?" The bluenette asked.

"One's for you." The doctor replied.

"Eh..?! For me?"

"Yea. You've been asleep for a few days now. I was hoping you'd wake up today."

"A FEW DAYS?!"

"Well, I was specifically asked to watch over you, I hardly leave the hospital."

"But, wait, did I ever..?"

"Well, we are required to maintain our patient's personal hygiene for health reasons."

"But… So..? You've..?" Hinata began to grow a seemingly velvet blush.

"Why are you blushing? I am a doctor after all."

"Umm… Right!" Hinata's blush grew from a velvet shade, to a more crimson shade.

It was extremely noticeable. He covered is face with his casted arm to hide his face. It was still noticeable but he ignored the fact and grabbed a plate. He felt strange. _Did we ever meet before?_ He kept thinking to himself.

"It feels like I've met you before." Hinata said before he shoved a spoonful of the red substance into his mouth.

"I don't think I have." The doctor picked up his spoon and playfully mixed his food with a daydreamed expression on his face.

Hinata's whole face turned red. Not of embarrassment. What he was eating. Mapo Tofu. Not any ordinary mapo tofu. It was completely spicy. Hinata's face swelled up with head and he began sweating everywhere. When he reached to pull off his shirt, he realized something. He wasn't wearing one. Neither was he wearing any pants. Just his cast and his boxers.

"You need water?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! IT BURNS IN MY MOUTH A-and… The after taste… It's really good." Hinata's mouth was still burning.

"Yea." Otonashi handed Hinata a full glass of water.

"Strange. I know this taste."

"How? It's my recipe."

"What? Really? Family recipe?"

"No, one day. I was just playing with ingredients, but the taste. It was vague, but it was like I've tasted it before."

Otonashi pulled out a futon from under the hospital room bed. He removed his upper clothing and placed them in a small travel bag.

"Why do you have that?"

"Well, I originally come from Tokyo, but I was called to come here on business."

"Wait, how do you?"

"There is a bathroom in almost every room here. And most of them have showers in them." Otonashi explained as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slowly removed them.

"Umm, thanks.. For, taking care of me while I was, yea." Hinata hid his face. "If you want, you can sleep next to me…"

"Are you..?" Otonashi put the back side of his right hand to his left cheek.

"NO! I-I'm just trying to be nice!" Hinata, once again, grew a crimson blush.

Otonashi didn't say a word. He just lay down next to Hinata and gave a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The red head gave a slight smile. "It's just that tomorrow, I believe it would be okay to remove the cast."

Hinata was already asleep. Otonashi stroked the blue headed other's hair and wondered what was it about him that was so familiar. Soon, they were both asleep. Hinata felt himself fall into a deep dream. He saw himself. In another person's arms. Not a woman, but a man. His face wasn't clear. But he had red hair.

He woke up to Otonashi clutching onto him tightly. He felt his cast slipping off. The cast was almost off. He felt no more pain in his dislocated shoulder. He blushed, once again. Pushing Otonashi off the bed in surprise.

"Oww, what's wrong?"

"It's just…" Hinata looked away.

"Just because I've seen you naked isn't something to be ashamed of. Like I said, I'm a doctor. It is big."

"Wha-How can you joke about something like that?"

"You just act so innocent."

Otonashi removed the cast from Hinata while he hid another blush. And examined the area. It seemed to have healed, or perhaps, 'Just gotten better.' Otonashi began to examine lower.

"Hmm, two men, in a private room, only wearing our underwear." Otonashi peered lower. "And it appears you have a bulge down there."

Hinata covered that "private zone" of his and looked away.

"Do you need help relieving it?" Otonashi grinned and began to poke at Hinata.

"Wait, but, I didn't know this was a private room! I-I'm still a virgin! You don't want to-"

"Shush. I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"I've heard only a guy knows what a guy wants." Otonashi mentioned bringing his face up to Hinata's.

Otonashi placed his hand under Hinata's arm and allowed his thumb to rub and play around with his nipple. Hinata clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. With Otonashi's other hand, he used his index finger to pull up Hinata's chin and placed a light kiss. Hinata had withdrawn from the kiss and grabbed Otonashi and pulled him down and forced his lips upon the redheaded other. He slowly slipped down towards Hinata's hard member, letting his hands slide and trail down Hinata's body.

"You've got some nice underwear," Otonashi slowly slipped them off. "But it's what it's hiding that I want more."

"Wait." Hinata grabbed Otonashi by the shoulders and pulled him closer to his face.

Otonashi's boxers got caught on Hinata's feet and got pulled off. Both of their bare warm bodies against each other. Nose to nose, chest to chest. Hinata took a firm grip on Otonashi's ass and pushed him up to a standing kiss. Hinata's grip grew tighter. Otonashi decided to grip on Hinata's ass as well. They pressed together their hard throbbing cocks. Their kiss grew sloppy. Their hips swung back and forth.

"Can we..? Do it now..?" Hinata asked eagerly.

Otonashi pushed back onto the bed without saying a word. He licked his lips at the sight of what he could be playing with. He licked the warm, throbbing cock that stood erect in front of his face. His tongue s lip up and began licking around the head. Otonashi began to swallow Hinata's warm cock. The feeling was too good for Hinata. He grabbed the red head's hair and pulled on it. His hands moving with Otonashi's head, bobbing back and forth. Otonashi's warm tongue played with his cock in his mouth. Hinata was about to come. Hinata pushed his head away and left a trail of saliva all over Hinata's dick. Some drool still dripped down from Otonashi's mouth.

"Care to repay me the favor?" Otonashi stood up on the bed and sat on Hinata's chest. "Or may I continue..?"

Hinata sucked on Otonashi's long hard one, occasionally biting it. Otonashi positioned himself to suck on Hinata's cock while Hinata did his. Otonashi sucked on two of his fingers at the same time to moisten them up a bit. Not so later, he slipped them up Hinata's ass.

"Ahh… Please… Don't do that…" Hinata let Otonashi's cock slip out of his mouth.

"Okay." He slipped out his fingers and sat back up and grabbed both of Hinata's legs.

"No, no, no." Hinata pushed him down. "Who says you get to be the _Seme?_"

"I feel as if that's not the first time I've heard that line." Otonashi grabbed one of Hinata's legs and used his other hand to pin him down by the chest. "But this is going my way."

Otonashi slipped his cock into Hinata's bare ass. He wasn't able to enter so easily. Hinata had such a tight ass. But he managed to slip in. Hinata crossed his legs behind Otonashi's back as Otonashi lay down on him to land many kisses. Hinata knew not to stress his arms too much. He let them stay down. Otonashi used both hands and reach down to Hinata's cock. Only using Hinata's lips and his legs to hold his upper body up. He gently brushed Hinata's cock until taking a firm grip and thrusting it with both hands. Hinata let out a scream of pleasure that was sure heard from the other rooms.

"When will you start mo-Aahh… Haaahh… Ungg…" Hinata was startled by the sudden shift of movements. "I-It hurts…"

"Just let me worry about that now." Otonashi began sucking on Hinata's neck.

Otonashi began thrusting mercilessly. But he stopped soon. Hinata didn't look so pleased.

"Hinata?"

"Uhh, yea?"

"Do you mind? If we shifted positions?"

"No. I don't mind."

They both sat up and Hinata rested his hands on Otonashi's shoulders. Otonashi rested on hand on Hinata's hip and the other to thrust his cock. Hinata slammed down with a strong force and let out a pleasurable moan. Otonashi had hit it. He had found his pleasure spot. He began to bang him hard hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust.

"Does it feel good..?"

"It… I-It really hurts… But… I like the pain."

Otonashi began to feel Hinata's asshole tighten up around his cock. It felt so warm. So nice. He couldn't hold it in. He came into Hinata's ass. He slipped out and sighed with relief. His breathe was stuttering.

"Otonashi…"

"Yea?" Otonashi had covered his face with his arm to wipe off the sweat.

"I still haven't came you know?"

"You want me?"

Otonashi stood up and put both hands on a table and leaned forward. Hinata snuck up behind him and began to thrust in as hard as he could. Hitting his pleasure spot with most of his thrusts. He pushed down Otonashi onto the table, and leaned forward to chew on Otonashi's ear. He began to come. Filling up Otonashi's ass.

Tired, they both lay back down on the hospital bed, their clothes, scattered on the floor. They lay down, face to face. They exchanged many kisses. They just cuddled there for a while under the sheets.

"I… I think I love you…" Hinata told the red headed doctor. "Even after just one amazing day like that, it's like we've been together before."

"I love you too. Do you think we could stay together? Forever? Even after death?"

"Definitely…"

And they, they were Definitely Spontaneous.

**A/N another one of my stupid author's notes would ruin the story for you. And I have nothing else to say. Thank you for reading~! :D Sorry for anything you didn't like.**


End file.
